Hungry Eyes
by squeakykiki
Summary: Songfic. Em, fluff...I think. I'm not very good at summaries.
1. Hungry Eyes

**I was inspired yesterday by Eric Carmen's "Hungry Eyes" and, well, this is the result. Didn't turn out exactly as I'd planned, but whatcha gonna do?**

**I do not own Bones. You will all hear about it when I do.**

Booth involuntarily exhaled as the frigid night air rushed to greet him, dulling his senses and disorientating him momentarily. Shaking his head slightly and hunching his shoulders defensively against the bitter onslaught of the elements, he marched out onto the street, looking behind him to see how his partner was doing.

Her eyes widened as she realised just how low the temperatures outside were. She pulled her scarf tighter around her neck and puffed her cheeks out, as though this would buffer against the freezing night.

As she drew level with him, her hand shot out and punched his bicep.

"Last time I listen to you. A walk would do us good, you said. Wake us up, you said."

"Well, it will." He growled, rubbing his injured spot aggressively.

"There's a good chance it'll also kill us."

He snorted, dropping his hands to swing by his sides.

"Unlikely, Bones. Very unlikely. But, should it happen, at least we'll die healthy."

"I somehow doubt a brief excursion to the nearest coffee shop qualifies as healthy. Especially when we're just going back to my apartment to sit for another two hours, at least. Why we couldn't just have the coffee that's free and available in my nice, warm kitchen is beyond me."

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her against his side.

"Ah, come on, Bones. It's all in the experience. You were falling asleep, anyway."

She squeaked indignantly and slapped the warm hand dangling in front of her chest.

"I was not! That was you!"

His lips twitched.

"Well, maybe, but that's only coz you were telling me really boring Ancient Egyptian facts. That had nothing whatsoever to do with the case, might I add."

She crossed her arms in front of her, swelling in indignation.

He laughed softly and dipped his head sideways, breathing in the intoxicating floral scent of her hair and toying briefly with the idea of moving his hand ever so slightly south to cup the full breast that was bouncing so distractingly beneath it.

_I've been meaning to tell you_

She stopped abruptly and he jumped, terrified she'd just realised he was engaging in not-exactly-partner-appropriate behaviour.

She tilted her head sideways to look at him, face and eyes shining brilliantly.

"Look at the stars, Booth."

He cleared his throat to try and calm the racing pulse of his heart. He was safe: she was none the wiser. He pulled away from her and tilted his head heavenward.

"Wow." He tilted his head around on its axis, drinking in the glowing sight from every angle.

Brennan let out a little gasp of delight and spun slowly in a circle, neck craned upward, a radiant smile lighting up her face.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

He kept his head angled towards the sky but he focused his gaze on his partner. Then swallowed thickly.

_I've got this feeling that won't subside_

She was so exquisite. So joyful. So wonderful. So… He ran a hand quickly over his mouth lest his internal monologue become a screaming declaration of her beauty.

"Yeah. Very…beautiful."

Something in his voice clued her in and she glanced curiously at him, lips pursing slightly. He bit his lip as he lost himself in the endless depths of her oceanic blues. He forced himself not to drop his gaze, as he'd done countless times already since they'd ventured outside. Her fitted coat clung to her every curve in the most delicious way.

_I look at you and I fantasize_

"Booth?" she queried, taking a step toward him.

He grunted and ran a hand across the back of his head, unwittingly causing hair at his crown to stand on end.

"Sorry, I was…eh…distracted."

She took a step closer, a smile quirking her lips into a mischievous expression. The breath caught in his throat. He couldn't move. Definitely couldn't speak.

_You're mine tonight_

She took another step. His senses were filled with her perfume, her shampoo…her own, unique, knee-trembling scent. His head swam.

_Now I've got you in my sights_

If she came any closer he wasn't sure he could be responsible for his actions. Her eyes were wide and shining, the lashes framing them smoky and seductive. Her lips parted slightly in concentration as she focused on him. He could see the very tips of the teeth lining her lower jaw and wondered what it would feel like to run his tongue, very gently, over them.

She reached a hand up and flattened his hair. His breath came out in a whoosh. She gave the crown of his head a few conclusive taps and flicked her gaze toward his.

_With these hungry eyes_

Whatever she saw there startled her. Her mouth widened further into an 'o' of puzzlement. Her eyes moved down briefly to his torso, then his legs. So she'd felt him begin to shake, then. With nerves. With need. With an overwhelming longing that tugged him to the core.

_One look at you and I can't disguise_

He focused on the dark curve of her eyelashes as she kept her gaze cast downward, inevitably thinking. Excruciatingly slowly, he watched the muscles work as she slowly brought her eyes up to meet his once more. He felt her warm, erratic breath against his cheek.

_I've got hungry eyes_

Tentatively, she lowered her hand back down to her side. Her fingers brushed against his thigh as she did so, igniting a trail of fire in every direction from that tingling focal point. He hissed slightly at the strength of his body's reaction.

_I feel the magic between you and I_

The rosy hue that had stained her cheeks from the relentless pounding of the freezing wind suddenly deepened. He had a feeling that, this time, the plummeting temperatures were not the underlying cause. Her lips pressed together and she pitched her gaze starward. She could be trying to prevent herself from laughing or crying. Either was a realistic possibility.

With one shaky exhalation, she stumbled backward. Moving a few feet away, she glanced back up at the skies once more, the innumerable stars reflecting brilliantly in her roaming irises.

"We're never going to get that coffee at this rate."

She laughed forcefully and tilted her head in the direction they should be heading. Digging his hands deep in to his pockets, Booth grunted gruffly and began plodding toward their destination. She fell into step with him after a moment or two. He heard her let out a shaky breath, the smoky wisps of it travelling sideways and dissolving onto his face.

_I want to hold you so hear me out_

He bit the inside of his lip as he moved along. She wanted to ignore it, fine. He didn't want to pressure her. But they were going to have to face up to it sooner or later. There would come a time in the not-too-distant future when all his sense of propriety would be kicked unceremoniously out the door and all restraint would be gone. Then, she would find his lips warm and eager and hungry against hers and, unless he had more self-control than he thought (unlikely), he would simply and thoroughly ravish her on the spot. He hoped she knew that.

_I wanna show you what love's all about_

He growled to himself. It wasn't as though he wanted to hurt her. She would never be a meaningless conquest to him. He wanted to love her, completely, utterly, world-alteringly until he could no longer draw breath. He chanced a quick glance at her out of the corner of his eye. Did she not know that he'd never, not under pain of death, leave her? He was committed to her. Body and soul. As a partner and, if she'd ever permit it, eventually as a lover.

_Now I've got you in my sights_

He jumped sideways as he felt her hand grip his arm. She smiled at him and slipped her fingers in behind the sleeve of his coat so her hand nestled securely in the crook of his elbow. He smiled thinly to himself and reached his free hand over to rest briefly on the soft material of her gloves. She smiled at him again, her eyes locking with his for a number of seconds longer than was necessary, then looked ahead once more.

_With these hungry eyes_

It wasn't difficult for him to recognise the underlying sadness shimmering beneath her gaze and he tightened his hand around hers. He felt the fingers tremble against the thick material of his coat. He braced himself for her flustered confusion that almost always came in the form of anger when things became too close, too real, between them. To his astonishment, her fingers grasped his coat tighter.

_Now did I take you by surprise?_

His eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Evidently she felt this barely contained…thing between them too. No matter how much she might try to deny it, if and when he chose to broach the subject, he knew now she felt the same way.

Brennan pointed to soft lighting shining hazily against the pavement ahead. A wooden cutout of a steaming cup of coffee hung over the sidewalk. He nodded at her unasked enquiry and the two of them moved toward the building, her hand slipping down to her side so they could move through the door in single file.

A number of tables with brightly coloured Formica tablecloths littered the shop's floor in seemingly sporadic locations. Brennan weaved in and out of the fluorescent obstacles and came to a stop before a large sign bearing the name and price of every coffee sold there. She paused briefly, flirting with spontaneity, before she inevitably ordered her regular from a middle-aged kindly faced woman behind the counter. Booth came up to stand beside her and asked to have the same.

Brennan's eyes met his briefly in surprise. He shrugged, his charm smile at full wattage.

"Just thought I'd try something different. See how you like things. I figured, if you're so smart, you've gotta be onto a winner, right?"

Brennan didn't know whether to smile at him or hit him.

"Anything sweet with the coffees, dearies?"

Brennan ducked her head slightly as she muttered, "No, I think he's sweet enough already."

Booth smirked. He knew she'd meant for that to come out frustrated but, to be honest, she'd sounded pleased. Proud, even. The woman's gaze flitted knowingly between the two as she silently passed the steaming take-away cups across the counter. Booth's hip inadvertently grazed the beginning swell of Brennan's posterior as he leaned forward. She gasped quietly and nearly dropped her cup. Booth muttered an inarticulate apology as he grabbed his own cup off the shining tile counter. The woman's smile widened.

"Come back soon, dearies."

Both met her eyes briefly and smiled quickly. They exited the shop silently, Brennan holding her cup in front of her face and blowing softly into the small opening in the lid.

They walked home saying little or nothing for the most part. Brennan didn't ask what Booth thought of her choice of coffee. She was apprehensive about the answer she'd receive. When they reached her apartment, Booth held the door open to let her through first. Her head brushed the underside of his arm as she moved into the room and he shivered involuntarily.

The rest of the night was focused primarily on the case. They argued, bickered and hypothesised until past midnight, never deviating from the details and facts spread on the table before them. Occasionally one would glance up and catch the other gazing thoughtfully at them, but a flimsy excuse was made for such behaviour and the subject wasn't pressed.

Eventually, Booth yawned widely and declared that it was time to call it a night. Brennan nodded her agreement sleepily. She slowly stretched and moved off the couch with all the agility and grace of a ballerina. He feigned interest in his shoes so as not to be captivated by her full breasts straining against her shirt as she coaxed her muscles into wakefulness.

She walked him toward the door. Hesitating slightly, she thanked him for coming over, for helping her. With more than a hint of laughter in his voice he reminded her that they were partners: that's what he was there for. She nodded absently.

He said his goodbyes and pulled the door open. He went to move through it then stopped himself. His body stilled and his brow furrowed. Slowly, he turned to face her once more.

_I need you to see_

Her eyes met his fearfully. Her stance was tense, shoulders pushed forward. She licked her lips quickly then glanced at the floor. Giving herself a quick shake she looked him in the eye again, licking her lips once more as she did so.

He smiled at her reaction, though it didn't meet his eyes. He sighed, though with tiredness or frustration he honestly couldn't say. He shifted his weight uncomfortably. Finally, he opened his mouth.

_This love was meant to be_

"Bones, I…we need to talk. Soon."

He saw her eyes widen. She shook her head slightly as she took a step back, away from him. She looked down at her feet, then over at the wall, then back down to her feet. She reached a hand up and began fidgeting with the pendant around her neck. He tried to focus on her mobile fingers and not drop his gaze any lower. Her lips pressed together and he feared the worst.

She raised her eyes to his once more and something there stopped the protestation, the nervous request for him to leave. The plea shining nakedly from his face, the honesty and hope radiating from every pore of his skin struck her dumb. The tension in her forehead left. Her shoulders lowered. Her eyes softened, unafraid in his presence. A slight smile even tugged at her lips.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Brennan nodded. Soon. Soon they would talk. And she wouldn't pretend that it came out of the blue or that she had no idea what he was talking about. She nodded again. Soon.

Encouraged, he smiled, a wide smile that lit up his face and accentuated the happiness flowing from his eyes. Inexplicably pleased, she smiled back. With a little wave, he turned and left. She stood for a few seconds before pushing the door shut. Nodding thoughtfully, the two moved away from the closed door, only a brief barrier to their developing relationship. Soon.

_I've got hungry eyes,_

_One look at you and I can't disguise,_

_I've got hungry eyes,_

_I feel the magic between you and I._


	2. Iris

**Ok, I've been persuaded to continue this. However, I've used a different song for the next part. This is so people can choose to read it as separate oneshots or as a continuous story. Choice is up to you. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.**

**This part was inspired by the incredible 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls.**

**Nope, it still doesn't belong to me.**

Body quivering with anticipation, Booth knocked on her door. Two days had passed. He hadn't seen her but try as he might, he had been unable to forget their implied promise to discuss…them. He nervously shifted his weight as he waited. Presently, the door opened. Curious eyes met his and she gestured him inside wordlessly. He moved in quickly, knowing that if he stopped to think he wouldn't go through with this. He heard the door shut behind him. Pulse rising, he turned to face her. Brennan's eyebrows were raised, anticipating an explanation. The enormity of what he was about to do came crashing around him. Words failed. Time passed. He quickly decided that if he couldn't speak, then he should at least act.

Suddenly, he was before her. He heard her gasp, razor sharp in the back of her throat. He was close, very close: intimately close. He imagined he could feel their breaths meeting, mingling, becoming one. She was absently running her tongue over and back through her barely parted teeth. A nervous gesture, the slight pain of which was keeping her grounded, in tune with the moment.

Despite her fidgeting, the rattling of each anxious breath, he couldn't help but notice that her eyes were clear. Impossibly focused. It comforted him. Somewhere, deep inside of her, possibly in an unknown region of her subconscious, part of her was ready, eager for this talk.

This did little to ease the thunderous slamming of his heart, but somehow it calmed him. Enough that he was able to dart his eyes quickly from her eyes to her lips, trail his gaze down her neck…he promptly wrenched his eyes upward lest she got offended that he was eyeing her like a piece of meat. But, in an odd sense, how could he not? She was captivating. Regal. And, oh, so very delectable.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

She was biting the inside of her cheek now, almost as though she were afraid to show amusement. Did she know just how close he had come to burying his face in that voluptuous cleavage? Her twitching lips answered in the affirmative.

Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes briefly. When he snapped them open mere moments later, Brennan's face was taut, her eyes frightened. She knew he was pitching himself ever closer to the inevitable. To the reason he had come here tonight. The reason he was finding it difficult to be around her…and impossible to stay out of her presence. And, she felt it too. She must. He knew, rooted inside of him, that she must. She had to. But, human nature being what it was, he also knew that if she vehemently denied it, he'd think himself mistaken.

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

He rolled his eyes, frustrated at his inability to start talking, to begin the whole process, for better or worse. He pursed his lips. Brennan's gaze didn't falter. Nervousness coursing through his entire system, he bounced on the balls of his feet, pressing his lips tightly together. Brennan laughed. No, she giggled. She let go off all restraint and giggled, chuckling deliriously at the normally in-control-of-everything agent being reduced to erratic body movements for want of anything better to do. The sound stilled his jerky actions. It also slowed his heart. The tinkling, reckless, spontaneous trill of her joy made everything so clear. His Bones: happy. That was it. That was everything.

_You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be_

Unwittingly, she had given him the courage to speak. If she was happy, that was all he ever wanted. How could he be sure she was always content, always satisfied? By staying with her. By being with her. Encouraged, ignoring the shaking of his voice and the slickness of his palms, he opened his mouth.

"Bones, I…we…this just has to stop."

Her eyebrows drew together and her head tilted slightly, lips pursing as she considered him. She made no reply, forcing him, through her lack of response, to explain what he meant.

"I need to tell you how I feel. Finally, actually say the words. Stop dancing and hiding and pretending that I don't want you…as more than a partner. As more than a friend. I've had so many wasted opportunities to say it to you, but no more. I want you…I need you to know. I couldn't go another day without talking this through."

_And I don't want to go home right now_

Her hand had shot to her necklace as soon as he started speaking. Her lips were constantly assaulted by her teeth and her body shook with nerves. She glanced at the floor, shaking her head almost absently.

"Bones…_please_."

He heard her gasp quietly. Eyes roving frantically, she tilted her head up. Finally, she latched her gaze onto his. The desperation and honesty she saw there frightened her. This was too real. Too much. She thought she could do this… This wasn't meant to happen. _They_ weren't meant to happen. Things were just meant to continue as normal, for…for as long as they were partners.

His hand circling her wrist shook her from her excuses. She glanced down at his fingers. So strong, yet so gentle. He wouldn't hurt her. He would do anything to protect her. He had told her this and demonstrated it enough times for her to believe it. All the empirical evidence was there. He relentlessly strove to make her happy, to keep her spirits up, to do what was best for her, even if she couldn't see it at the time. Absently, she reached over with her free hand and ran her fingers over his knuckles. His eyes flew to her face; the intensity of them boring into her forced her to meet his glance. She was safe with him. Never breaking eye contact she nodded firmly, once, then twice. An incredulous tentative smile lit up his face and he took a step closer.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

She felt her spine grow rigid instinctually but she made herself ignore the 'fight or flight' chemicals coursing through her bloodstream. Barely breathing, she mirrored him and moved forward herself. The room suddenly became very warm, the air incredibly close. Tongue nervously shooting out to coat his lower lip with moisture, Booth shuffled slightly in her direction. Shoes touching, they regarded each other. She could feel his breath on her cheek, smell the aftershave he had gotten last Christmas. He took a deep shuddering breath, trying to slow his heart rate.

_And all I can breathe is your life_

"Bones…Temperance…I've tried to deny this, ignore it and convince myself that it will just fade away. But, I've since realised that it won't. It never will. And, really, why would I want it to? All I'm doing by pretending I don't want something…more with you is denying myself what could be the greatest happiness I'll ever know."

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

She nodded. He was startled to see she was working very hard to hold back tears. She managed to croak something about how Angela said she missed out on some of the best experiences in life because she refused to open herself up to them. Tortured by the pain in her voice, he nodded.

"We…we only get one life, Bones. I don't want to spend mine without you."

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

The dam opened slightly and two solitary tears ran down her cheeks. He swallowed, hating to see her upset but knowing that it was a process she must go through if she was ever to overcome her fear of social intimacy.

"I…I love my independence, Booth. I never wanted anybody to take that away from me. But…but the truth is, I've come to want you…"

She sighed in frustration and tossed her head. Tried again.

"The truth is, I've come to need you…really need you. And my greatest fear has been that somebody would find out."

_And I don't want the world to see me_

He was afraid to speak. He knew how much it must have cost her to admit it. Bizarrely, she felt that depending on somebody else, however slightly, was a sign of weakness. But for her to say that she needed him… Needed him how? To protect her? To stay with her? To love her? He could do all of that. He knew others wouldn't understand, or even be derogatory of, Brennan's rationale…but he understood where she was coming from. How dangerous it was to give yourself up to someone. How much it cost if you were hurt.

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

The lack of ridicule from him at her revelation encouraged her. He was comfortable with her self-reliance but he wasn't crushed by her desire for him to stay and be with her. She laughed, very quietly, with relief.

"Booth, I know…statistically and rationally I know that most relationships end in failure. Sadness and despair are so widespread in the news, literature, and everyday discourse because they are so prevalent. I know, realistically, that a…romantic relationship with you would probably disintegrate in time…but for some inexplicable reason, I still…I still want to try."

_When everything's made to be broken_

He blinked. Only she could say she wanted to pursue a relationship while in the same breath pronouncing its inevitability to fail. He chuckled softly.

"So…we're in agreement, then? We're going to give us a try."

He gestured a hand back and forth between their bodies. He tried to ignore the shaking of his fingers.

She nodded, offering him a smile.

"We've both said it's what we want."

_I just want you to know who I am_

Grinning broadly, he moved to place a hand on her waist. He saw her eyes widen. Her mind whirled, anticipating the onslaught of paralysing fear. None came. This felt right. He felt right. Too right to deny or worry about.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

His head spun as he felt her hand loop around the back of his neck, playing with the sensitive skin. He shivered, allowing the feeling to race down his spine. He thought back to all the flustered denials of their attraction. Repeatedly insisting that they were 'just partners'. His lips twitched. They were never 'just' anything.

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

She moved her hand around and lightly traced his jaw line. She dropped her gaze to her roaming fingers, focusing on the friction between her soft skin and the light stubble coating his chin. He nearly forgot to breathe. This had to be a dream. This couldn't actually be happening. All of the time he had spent wishing for this moment, and here she was, touching him, caressing his skin. Without a trace of fear.

_When everything feels like the movies_

"I would never leave you," he whispered.

She paused briefly before breathing, "I know."

Excitement fluttering in his stomach and pulsing in his throat, he tightened his grip on her waist. She allowed herself to be pulled towards him. Neither moved for a number of seconds. Then, ever so slowly, he dipped his head. He needed to kiss her. Needed to make the fantasy a reality. All of the times he had tortured himself with images of her like this, needing the pain, the only way he could feel close to her.

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

He waited until her eyes flickered shut before closing his own. Lips meeting hers, he gave himself over to the experience. A little keening noise of pleasure sounded in the back of her throat. His shoulders relaxed and he held her tighter. Both of her arms moved behind his neck, fingers lazily grazing his collar.

This felt better than he could have ever imagined. Her scent surrounded him, tingling his nerve endings. His assured grasp on her waist was turning her spine to jelly. This was incredible.

Ever so slowly, they broke apart. His eyes sought hers, his stomach somersaulting at the happiness he found there. Encouraged, he tipped his head forward to rest his forehead against hers. She leaned against him, sighing contentedly.

"I…I love you."

A joyful smile spreading infectiously across his face, he moved a hand to tilt her chin up to face him. She shivered slightly but met his gaze, assured and unafraid of her admittance.

"I love you too."

She smiled, a truly radiant smile that was his undoing and he pulled her lips to his once more. Fingers traced and danced as they embraced, assured in the knowledge that they were loved.

_I just want you to know who I am_


	3. Take Me to the Church

**Ok, had to move this story to the 'M' section because of this part. If you don't like smut, please don't read. I don't want anybody to be unduly offended. **

**Right, this was inspired by the incredibly sensual 'Take Me to the Church' by Nik Kershaw. That man is a songwriting genius!**

**Special thanks must go to grandma, jersey, squirt, fab and kas who looked over sections of this and gave me their approval. You guys are amazing. Love ya.**

**I don't own Bones. Coz if I did, this would be happening in every single episode, over and over and over and over...**

Brennan broke the kiss, her eyes unfocused as they searched for his. He seemed to be having trouble keeping his eyes open too. Her hand ran up and down his shirt, feeling the muscles clench under her administrations. She smiled down at her trailing fingers then glanced up at him through hooded eyes.

"I'm just going to go into my room. Why don't you join me in about…two minutes?"

Speechless, Booth nodded and tried not to stare as she walked away, hips swaying hypnotically. Lifetimes seemed to pass before he allowed himself to follow her, although the clock on the wall insisted barely 90 seconds had passed.

He knew the way to her room and made his way there soundlessly. Hands shaking, he pushed open the door. She was standing in the middle of the room, barefoot. The lights were off and she had lit candles. The light from the flickering flames shone brilliantly in her wide eyes and off her newly mussed hair.

_Jasmine and sandalwood, I smell the incense burning,_

He knew the shining, wondrous joy he saw pouring from her eyes must be reflected in his own. He took a step closer, breath catching in his impossibly dry throat. He faltered. He was so afraid of pushing her, of frightening her away. From this. From what he had eagerly and, he felt, patiently anticipated for so long. Too long. She saw his hesitation, her eyebrow flicking upward. Before he had a chance to explain, to curse his chivalrous nature, she pulled him to her by the belt loops of his trousers. He barely had time to move his mouth into a surprised, delirious smile before he felt her lips pushing, exploring, rubbing against his own. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had imagined, hoped, wished…surely this was all a dream.

_I was the faithless one, but you've got this worm turning,_

Shocked to find his hands trembling violently, he wrapped his arms around her waist, melding her to him. He felt her eyelids flutter. One hand released his pants from her grip (he groaned at the sudden lack of pressure) and travelled, tantalisingly slowly up his stomach, chest, neck, trailed his jawbone, over and back, before tangling in his hair. He moaned his approval, one hand sliding around to the small of her back and slipping under her silk shirt. She gasped against his lips at the touch. Her surprise broke the contact of the kiss. Her eyes struggled open, meeting his. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He leaned back in, eyes closing, mouth opening. With a sigh, her mouth joined his and their tongues met for the first time.

_And now I do believe, I'll open up and breathe you into me_

Tongues stroked and tasted. The only sounds were the gentlest noises of pleasure and the slight rustling of clothes as they pulled one another tighter. Her fingers roamed through his hair, nails occasionally gently dragging over the scalp, sending frissons of sensation racing down his spine. His fingers traced lazy circles across the small of her back. Every now and again he would inch his hand up the length of her spine, as far as the bottom of her bra, and then begin the deliciously slow journey back down. He could feel her lips smiling against his.

He moved the hand at her waist, hardly touching the fabric of her shirt as he travelled up her body. The barely discernible rustling of the cool material over her burning skin had Brennan shivering with bliss. When he reached the end of the trail of buttons, he pulled his mouth ever so gently away from hers. Her eyes remained closed, her lips opening and shutting apparently of their own accord. He grinned lazily at her reaction through heavily lidded eyes.

He moved in once more and pressed his lips onto the skin just below her barely moving lips. A short gasp escaped her at the contact. He chuckled and placed a kiss on her chin. With an enormous effort, she forced her eyes open. Booth began to leave slow, open-mouthed kisses down the column of her throat. She groaned, the sound vibrating off his lips, and her head fell backwards. As his mouth continued to leave warm kisses down past her collarbone and over her sternum, his hand began slowly undoing the buttons of her shirt. Realising that this thrilling torture was going to continue, Brennan pulled her head upwards. She wanted this experience to be as sensual, in more ways than one, as possible. Soon, all of the buttons were undone and he pushed the shirt off her shoulders. It fluttered to the floor, forgotten and unnoticed. He was trying desperately to focus on the task at hand, to enjoy and remember every moment but his mind was flooded with all that was to come, all that he would do to her and all that they would do together.

_I'd like to drink from you, worship the ground you walk on_

He trailed his lips down over the material covering her breasts from view, smiling against her skin as he felt her push them towards him. As difficult as it was, he was going to ignore that particular anatomical part of her…for now. After all, good things come to those who wait. He kissed down her torso, allowing his fingers to run feather-light over the curve of her ribs, stopping them at her quivering hips. He dropped to his knees and moved his mouth down to her bellybutton. There, he slipped his tongue out and traced the outline of the oval torturously slowly. He felt her shudder against him.

He ran his tongue down to the top of her jeans. She whimpered, tangling her fingers in his hair once more. He moved his hands over the front of her jeans, taking his time, letting her excitement grow with every centimetre he inched closer to the button. He undid it with less speed than he might normally have done, tongue running back up to her belly button once more. The thunderous roar of the zipper being pulled down buckled Brennan's knees and he hissed slightly as they slammed against his chest.

"_Booth_…"

He smiled, knowing how much she wanted this. It nearly hurt how much he needed this. Well, in some regions more than others, certainly. Clothes were rather restricting in circumstances such as these. Deciding he was going to explore her further, he made no move to divest her of her jeans. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed her through her pants, giving her a quick preview of what was to come.

_Be yours in our communion_

She cried out, hips thrusting out primitively towards his face. He ran her fingers down her legs, attempting to soothe her as he murmured nonsensical noises of comfort. She choked slightly as she felt him move away from her pubic region. Standing, he looked deep into her eyes once more. Her eyes were cloudy, hazy with desire. He knew his couldn't be much better. She leaned in, grasping his bottom lip between her teeth. Eyes flashing slightly, she shook her head. His movements followed hers out of necessity, hissing quietly at the pain. He knew it was his punishment for having teased her like that. Well, it could be worse. Her tongue darted out and stroked his trapped lip. His nether regions swelled uncomfortably and he reflexively bucked against her. _Definitely could be worse._

"That wasn't very nice," she growled, releasing his lip.

He smiled, absently rubbing a finger over his tingling mouth.

"You're right. It wasn't. Let me make it up to you."

With that, he pulled her roughly to him, invading her mouth with his tongue before she had a chance to close her eyes. Moaning into his mouth, she wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him flush against her body. Deciding he could do better, he raised his hands to trail the fingers over her bare shoulders. As soon as she had gotten accustomed to the gentle stimulus, he raced his hands down her back, stopping only to firmly grip her behind. She gasped into his mouth. Grinning against her lips, he knew he could make her exclaim louder. His right hand remained on her right cheek while his left moved to the middle and under, stroking her rigorously through her jeans. Her eyes flew open with her accompanying cry. He smiled smugly. _Mission accomplished._

_Take me to the Church, take me to the Church, of you_

His right hand gave her posterior one last, final squeeze before his fingers ran up the length of her spine, tingling the sensitive skin, and stopping at the clasp of her bra. She growled low in her throat, he could feel the sound vibrating down to her chest, as she realised his intentions. She instinctively flexed her back, trying to help him as much as possible. His fingers deftly separated hooks from eyes and she felt pressure loosen as the material came away. Shivering slightly, she broke the kiss and stepped back, giving him the necessary space to remove the garment entirely.

He slid his hands over her shoulders and down her arms, moving the straps with his assured fingers. Her skin felt feverish, hot and cold everywhere he touched. He took care to graze both his fingers and the fabric down the entire length of her arm, heart pounding as he watched her struggling to keep her eyes open. Wrenching his gaze from her lust-veiled face, his eyes dropped to the flush creeping up her neck and descending further to her heaving, exposed breasts.

Take me to the Church, take me to the Church, of you 

Booth lowered his mouth to the cleft between them and kissed tenderly. Her back arched. He moved his hands to her hips, anchoring her to him. She groaned, long and loud, as he began to lick the circumference of her left breast. Taking his time, he moved over and began the same routine with the right. She dug her nails into his back, piercing the skin through the flimsy material of his shirt. He hissed and gave her a playful nip. Finally, he took a nipple into his mouth, his tongue rolling over and flicking the hardened nub. Incomprehensible sounds fell from her lips and she pulled him closer.

This continued for several minutes, her cries growing gradually louder. Finally, he began to move his mouth south once more. Her limbs weren't working too well and she lost her balance slightly as she felt his tongue slide lower, lower… He sank heavily to his knees and ran his tongue over the outline of her underwear, over and back, over and back. Brennan opened her mouth but no sound came out.

His warm, strong hands at her hips began to push her jeans down. His mouth moved, tenderly kissing each exposed fraction of skin. Finally, her jeans were on the floor. She had to grip his arms in order to step out, so compromised was her balance. He peppered kisses around her ankle, moved slowly up her shin, flicked his tongue out and stroked the back of her knee. Shuffling closer to her, he began to kiss the inside of her thighs, moving up and down, up and down so many times Brennan couldn't remember anything that happened before. He groaned as he felt her shudder violently against him, heard his name, his Christian name, fall repeatedly from her lips, smelt her scent all around him.

_And I'll be on my knees, to give you my confession,_

His lips moved diagonally, barely touching the material of her underwear.

"Yes, Seeley, _yes_…."

He growled, blood slamming in his lower half. He slid his fingers just inside the top of her underwear, at her hip. She was trembling uncontrollably now. His curled fingers acting as a hook, he slowly dragged her underwear down towards the floor, his mouth moving to gently tease the curls now exposed to him. She let out something like a howl as he slipped her underwear off her completely while simultaneously lowering his mouth to plant the most tender of kisses at that bundle of nerves, coursing with electricity, singing for his attention.

_Subject of my desire, object of my obsession,_

Unable to stop the frantic panting of his breath, his tongue stimulated the area his lips had just vacated. She cried out to God, something he normally would have felt rather smug about, but there really wasn't enough blood left in his upper half to be able to perform rational cognitive processes. His tongue slipped inside.

"_Booooooth_……more…need……oh!…._need_…._you_……"

He didn't need telling twice. Standing, but not before planting a chaste kiss on her sex, he took her hands in his and led her backwards towards the bed. The backs of her knees bumped gently against the furniture's side and he raised her arms, using his upper body strength to slowly lower her onto the quilt.

_Your body like a shrine, I offer sacrifices up to you,_

Taking a step back, he regarded her. He had dreamed of seeing her like this for so long. It isn't often reality exceeds fantasy. He needed a moment to admire her, all of her, her skin illuminated by the dancing flames. She shivered under his intense scrutiny.

"Beautiful," he breathed.

He moved trembling fingers to his shirt, undoing the buttons as quickly as he could. Soon, his torso was naked. He couldn't remember where he had thrown his shirt. If he had thrown his shirt. This all seemed like a dream. He bent over and rid himself of his shoes and socks, smiling at Brennan's fit of giggles at his socks, red with a picture of a pepper on them, emblazoned with the words, "Spicy Hot". He shook himself out of his trousers. He heard her gasp as his fingers moved once more to his waist to pull down his boxers. She gasped again, louder, as he moved them down his legs. Finally, he stood before her, naked. She purred and held her arms out to him.

He climbed onto the bed, slipping a hand under her thighs to move her with him. Within moments, they were lying lengthwise down the bed, Booth staring down at her, both trembling frantically. His skin was hypersensitive everywhere it grazed off hers. She propped herself up on her elbows and ran her tongue over the muscles of his shoulder, down to his chest and encircled his nipples with a warm, wet ring. He gasped, body jerking reflexively. She moaned as his engorged penis hit her thigh. Grinning wickedly, she moved a hand and began to stroke him, ever so softly.

"Bones," he growled warningly.

Ignoring him, she continued, eyes smiling playfully. Two could play at that game. His fingers moved and began to stroke her most sensitive part, nails gently grazing her folds. She took a serrated breath in, the noise reverberating around the room. They looked at one another. Neither needed the stimulation. Blood was already pounding in the necessary regions, organs suitably swollen. Smiling at her, he moved himself up so his mouth was level with hers, his member resting at her entrance.

_And you will let me in, to places sweet and sacred,_

He leaned down and kissed her, taking his time to probe his tongue into every inch of her mouth and groaning appreciatively every time the tip of her tongue brushed off his. Eventually, he pulled back. Looked down at her, lips slightly parted, eyes heavy with desire, cheeks gently flushed. Never taking his gaze off hers, he moved into her, heart slamming as he watched her eyes widen.

_To where the flame is naked_

Both gasped at the intense stimulation at the point where they melded as one. Her lips parted, eyes scrunching at the sensations. He gasped as she clenched around him and gripped the duvet hard. Slowly, and ever so tenderly, he began to move, thrusting his hips against her as she tilted her pelvis to meet him.

_Take me to the Church, take me to the Church, of you,_

He moved a hand under her thigh, pushing it up towards her body until her foot lay flat on the bed, her leg perpendicular to their moving bodies. This gave him easier access and angled her pubic bone so he could brush areas deep within her, areas that made her scream his name aloud when touched. She ran her hands down his back, pushing his hips deeper into her.

_Take me to the Church, take me to the Church, of you,_

He increased his speed, giving greater power to the force of his thrusts. Her head fell back with a strangled cry, shoulder blades and bottom digging hard into the mattress as her back arched.

_And I'll be on my feet, to sing my praises to you,_

"Seeley," she moaned, toes curling with pleasure. He propped himself up higher, increasing his leverage. He moved in her, again, again, again… Her eyes rolled. He was no longer in control of his breathing. The headboard was slamming off the wall, giving a rumbling crescendo to their screaming.

Finally, she gasped, "Uh…now…Seeley…Booth…NOW…"

And with that she shuddered. He finally let himself go, crying out her name incessantly as he surrendered his body to his mind-blowing climax. Stars danced on her eyelids, his body seemed to spasm of its own accord. They gripped each other tightly, kissing wherever they could reach as they rode out their high together.

_Sing 'Glory, Hallelujah'._

Slowly, their pulse lowered, the sweat on their bodies dried. As it did, Brennan began to shiver, teeth chattering as she trembled with cold. Lips constantly assaulting her face, Booth managed to pull the blankets over them and held her tight, warming her with his arms, his body, his love. She sighed contently and leaned her head against him. Presently, they fell asleep, both with ghosts of smiles gracing their lips, arms wrapped tightly around one another. And when the morning sun woke them, they made love once more, every sensation and movement heightened and elevated, made perfect by their love.

_Take me to the Church, take me to the Church, of you._


End file.
